Black Stones
by Dovahkiin09
Summary: AU -Dicen que el amor a primera vista no existe, pero ¿que pasaría si esa persona es aquella destinada a ti?. Una chica soñadora llega por primera vez a la ciudad aspirando a un futuro mejor; encontrándose esa misma noche en un escenario a una joven que le robaría por completo el aliento.
1. Bienvenida a Ciudad Republica

Black Stones

Acto I

"Bienvenida a Ciudad Republica"

El tren estaba por arribar a su destino, miro a un lado y dirigido su vista a la ventana observando como su trasporte se adentraba a la estación; sintiendo como poco a poco la velocidad iba disminuyendo anunciando que este pronto se dé tendría. Preparándose para su descenso Korra guardo su celular en la chamarra y tomo su mochila acomodándola en su regazo para en cuestión de segundos ponerse de pie. Cuando el tren al fin se detuvo la morena se encaminó hacia la salida dispuesta a conocer el suburbio que sería su nuevo hogar. La enorme estación de Ciudad República estaba repleta de personas que iban de un lado a otro. Algunas despidiéndose, otras dándose la bienvenida. Entonces, la joven detuvo su paso para observar a su alrededor, reconociendo por primera vez el lugar. Luego, lentamente metió su mano a la chaqueta sacando un papelillo arrugado el cual miro leyendo por décima vez lo escrito.

"9:30 pm. Avenida Kyoshi #720. Recuerda no llegar tarde. Te estaré esperando"

Era una nota que su mejor amigo Bolín le dio semanas atrás antes de partir; una dirección a la cual la invitaba a asistir en cuanto llegara este día a la ciudad. La ojiazul miro su reloj dándose cuenta que había llegado a tiempo para el evento de su camarada y sin perder más tiempo se encaminó hacia la salida de la estación.

En el exterior, una sábana blanca cubría las calles de la urbe mientras los copos de nieve caían incesantes y con intensidad. Soltó un suspiro, y Korra pudo ver en ese instante el resuello de su cálido aliento en el aire para posteriormente quedar cautivada con las luces nocturnas de la polis. Era la primera vez que viajaba a Ciudad República, la primera vez que salía de su pueblo en la lejana tierra de la tribu agua por lo que quedar maravillada por una imponente ciudad como lo es esta era casi imposible. Gracias a sus excelentes calificaciones y su magnífico talento para los deportes logró conseguir una de las codiciadas becas para estudiar los que serían sus últimos dos años en la prestigiosa universidad de Ciudad República. Aún debía hallar un lugar donde vivir, por suerte Bolin se ofreció a darle alojó por unas semanas en lo que conseguía un apartamento pero con la condición que fuera a ver la presentación de su banda esa misma noche por lo que no podía perderse por nada ese concierto.

Parada a la orilla de la acera un taxi oportunamente se detuvo frente a ella en busca de pasaje. Korra sonrió agradecida de su surte y rápidamente abordó el vehículo proporcionándole al conductor la dirección de aquel pedazo de papel. Durante el trayecto se permitió admirar las calles por las que transitaba, las bellas construcciones con las que contaba y donde la nieve no hacía más que realzar la belleza de las estructuras, imaginando como seria su nueva vida. Finalmente el vehículo detuvo su marcha dándole a entender que había llegado a su destino. Descendió del taxi y curiosa miro el edificio frente a ella el cual se encontraba adornado con luces de neón que ponían en lo alto el nombre de "Ozai" , la puerta se encontraba abarrotada por muchas personas ansiosas de entrar y Korra se preguntó entonces si lograría ella acceder al recinto con tanta gente aglomerada.

-Espíritus, no creí que la banda de Bolín fuera tan popular... - murmuró un tanto cabizbaja al ver que tal vez le sería imposible ver la presentación de su amigo.

-Psst... Oye... – Un chico con mohicano y una brillante sonrisa se acercaba su dirección abriéndose paso entre la multitud. La morena miro a sus lados pensando que aquel joven le hablaba a otra persona.

-Sí tu… ¿acaso dijiste Bolín?- dijo el chico cuando ya al fin llego a ella.

-Eh... Si ¿por qué? -

-Genial, entonces tú debes ser Korra. Me llamo Kai, Bolin me pidió que te esperara afuera, pero cielos con tantas personas pensé que sería difícil encontrarte. Anda vamos- dijo el joven quien con solo unas cuantas palabras al guardia los dejo pasar.

El lugar era enorme y al igual que afuera las personas se congregaban en el escenario esperando a que saliera la siguiente banda. Kai ya tenía un lugar reservado al frente donde una chica más o menos de su misma edad ya los esperaba.

-¡Jinora! – exclamo el chico acercándose a la joven mientras le besaba en la mejilla.

-Kai, que bueno que no tardaste ya falta poco para que ellos salgan -

-¡Genial! Ah, por cierto ¡la encontré! - dijo con una sonrisa de aires de grandeza, la chica soltó una risilla y dirigió su vista a la acompañante de su novio.

-Hola Korra, estábamos ansiosos por conocerte soy Jinora y este es mi novio de Kai.-

-Hola mucho gusto – respondió la morena con una sonrisa mientras estrechaba la mano de la joven.

-Llegaste a tiempo para verlos-

De pronto todas las luces se apagaron, los reflectores se encendieron apuntando al escenario. El sonido de un bajo comenzó a sonar para luego seguirle un downbeat de una batería... Y luego unos pasos que hicieron eco en el escenario de una chica se encaminaba hacia al frente tomando el micrófono y entonces, en cuanto la luz alumbró la figura de quien parecía la vocalista las pupilas azules de Korra se ensancharon y de inmediato se fijaron en aquella joven, perdiéndose en ella...

Unas botas negras y unos jeans rotos ajustados resaltaban sus largas y torneadas piernas. Una blusa roja con un estampado de una rosa negra y una chaqueta obscura que hacían juego con su vestimenta. Su cabello ocre que brillaba con la noche y sus labios rojos carmín que apresaban entre ellos un cigarrillo a medio terminar le hacían ver aún más sexy de lo que ya era. Su sola presencia había bastado para acaparar la atención del público y dejarlos sin habla, para mover el mundo entero de la morena.

Korra trago en seco y enseguida los reflectores alumbraron el escenario revelando a los demás integrantes de la banda. Ahí estaba Bolin tocando la batería. También un chico bien parecido que llevaba la guitarra, una joven de mirada afilada y un lunar a un lado que tocaba el bajo y luego ella, la vocalista...

El cigarrillo cayó al suelo apagándose en el acto, la mujer frente a ella abrió los rojizos labios y en cuanto sus cuerdas vocales entonaron la primera nota el corazón de Korra comenzó a latir desbocado, descolocando por completo su universo. Además de poseer una extraordinaria belleza también aquella joven también contaba con una maravillosa y poderosa voz.

 _When I was darkness at that time fueteru kuchibiru_

 _Heya no katasumi de I cry_

 _Mogakeba mogaku hodo tsukisasaru kono kizu_

 _Yaburareta yakusoku hurt me_

 _Nobody can save me_

 _Kamisama hitotsu dake_

 _Tomete saku you na my love_

 _I need your love_

 _I'm a broken rose_

 _Maichiru kanashimi your song_

 _Ibasho nai kodoku na my life_

La gente a su alrededor brincaba y gritaba presa de la euforia del momento. Mientras que para la ojiazul todo aquello le pareció ajeno pues su atención solo estaba puesta en esa chica, y entonces en un momento le pareció que sus miradas se habían encontrado; unos poderoso Jades la miraban al tiempo que cantaba como si la canción fuese dedicada a la morena, las piernas de Korra flaquearon e inevitable sus mejillas se encendieron decantando su nerviosismo. La vocalista sonrió, complacida por la reacción que ocasiono en esta joven de la primera fila y con ímpetu y pasión continúo cantando aquella melodía de un amor no correspondido.

 _I need your love_

 _I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain_

 _With your smile, your eyes, and sing me, just for me_

 _I wanna need your love..._

 _I'm a broken rose_

 _I wanna need your love..._

 _When you were with me at that time_

 _Anata no kage wo oikakete_

 _Hadashi de kakemekete stop me_

 _Tozaseba tozasu hodo motsureteku kono ai_

 _Yuruyaka ni yasashiku kiss me_

 _Nobody can save me_

 _Kogoeru bara no you ni_

 _Yasashiku nemuritai my tears_

Korra miraba con atención cada detalle de aquella hermosa joven, la pronunciación en sus labios, el movimiento de sus manos, de su cuerpo. Totalmente embelesada y absorta en su silueta.

-¿Asami es muy hermosa no crees?- dijo de pronto Jinora con una sonrisa cómplice. Korra se sobresaltó y agacho la mirada avergonzada, había sido descubierta observando a la vocalista…

~Asami…~

Pensó entonces… _\- Espíritus hasta su nombre es precioso –_ Alzo nuevamente su vista hacia la vocalista importándole poco que los demás se dieran cuenta, solo quería seguirla admirando un poco más…

-Si quieres puedo presentarlas más tarde…-sugirió la novia de Kai mientras mantenía su mirada al frente hacia la banda.

-De… ¿de verdad?- Cuestiono entonces Korra con curiosidad. El conocer oficialmente a la vocalista le emocionaba; no como un fan ni una admiradora. Si no como alguien de quien te acabas de enamorar y que de alguna manera inexplicable sientes ese hechizo misterioso que te llama.

-¡Claro! Aun que es algo fría y un tanto osca, pero en realidad es muy buena persona, con un gran corazón. - Aquella descripción le pareció poco común a la morena, pues la dedicación y el sentimiento con el que cantaba no le daba la impresión de que Asami fuera así...

 _I need you love._

 _I'm a broken rose._

 _Kareochiru kanashimi my soul_

 _Kuzureochiru kodoku na little girl_

 _I need you love._

 _I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain_

 _with your smile, your eyes,_

 _and sing me, just for me_

 _I wanna need your love…_

 _I'm a broken rose_

 _I wanna need your love…_

 _I need your love_

 _I'm a broken rose_

 _Maichiru kanashimi your song_

 _Ibasho nai kodoku na my life_

 _I need your love_

 _I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain_

 _With your smile, your eyes, and sing me, just for me_

 _I wanna need your love…_

 _I was a broken rose_

 _I wanna need your love…_

Al terminar la canción el público ovacionaba a la banda gritando su nombre a todo pulmón, los aplausos y chiflidos hacían que fuese casi imposible escuchar. Luego las luces del escenario se apagaron desapareciendo así la banda sobre el escenario.

-Vamos, vallamos a tras del escenario ahí debe estar Bolin-

-Y Asami- dijo Jinora mirando divertida la expresión ruborizada de la morena que hizo cuando la menciono-… vamos Korra-

Escabulléndose entre la multitud lograron llegar tras bambalinas donde los Black Stones guardan ya sus instrumentos y equipo de sonido.

-¡Lo hicieron genial!- grito Kai entrando en la sala y acaparando la atención de casi toda la banda.

-¡Korra, viniste!- Bolín enseguida soltó sus baquetas y corrió hacia su amiga envolviéndola en un fuerte y afectuoso abrazo que apenas y la dejaba respirar

-Bo…moriré si sigues apretándome de esa forma- dijo con dificultad sintiendo como comenzaba a faltarle oxígeno a sus pulmones.

-Lo siento… - Dijo el baterista soltando rápidamente a su amiga, posteriormente paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros y aclarándose la garganta fuertemente llamo la atención de los presentes.

-Chicos ella es Korra, mi mejor amiga, quien desde este momento vivirá en esta ciudad- dijo con evidente orgullo y felicidad.

-Hola a todos- expresó la aludida un poco apenada ante la mirada de la mayoría puesta sobre ella.

-Hola un gusto por fin conocer a la gran Korra, Bolín no paraba de hablar de ti. Soy Mako, su hermano- Dijo el chico que antes tocaba la guitarra. Se acercó a ella y mirándola con interés estrecho su mano chocando sus ojos ámbar con los zafiros. Korra desvió la mirada sintiéndose incomoda…

-Lo mismo digo, siempre hablaba de ti cuando vivió en la tribu agua.- dijo rápidamente retirando su mano de la del joven quien parecía no querer soltarla.

-Ella es Kuvira la bajista-

-Que hay- soltó la joven con una sonrisa torcida mientras con un ademan le saludaba a la distancia.

-Y aquella chica seria de allá atrás es Asami, nuestra estrella y gran vocalista- La mencionada ni siquiera voltio a mirarlos ignorando por completo su presencia. Korra frunció el ceño molesta ante la completa apatía. Tal vez lo que dijo Jinora era cierto… pero sí lo era entonces también se significaba que asimismo poseía un buen corazón, o al menos eso quería creer.

-Ja, ja, ja no le hagas caso, así es ella… bueno que tal si nos vamos todos por unos tragos, solo esperen a que terminemos de guardar todo y entonces saldremos-

-Se oye bien eso- Le secundo su hermano – Así entraremos en calor con este clima-

Entre pequeñas bromas y risas los chicos alistaban su equipo para partir. Por lo que Korra alcanzaba a percibir, parecía que todos ellos eran muy unidos… A excepción de Asami quien pensaba que trataba de evitarlos. ¿Pero por qué?... De pronto la vocalista dirigió su vista a la castaña, y tirando el cigarrillo que fumaba a un lado le hizo un ademan a la chica para que se acercara

-Oye tú, ¿podrías ayudarme a subir esto a mi auto?- le dijo Asami cuándo la morena, movida por la curiosidad de saber más de ella se acercó a su lugar.

-¿También tocas el bajo?- cuestiono Korra al ver que además portaba un estuche de ese instrumento en su espalda. La vocalista simplemente asintió mientras tomaba el resto del equipo y se lo entregaba a Korra.

-Claro…- bufo entonces la castaña de mala gana cuando la chica le lanzo el estuche del micrófono directo a las manos.

Saliendo por la puerta trasera llegaron al estacionamiento donde Korra se limitaba a seguir a la vocalista hacia el coche; un reluciente _"Camaro"_ rojo que fácilmente sobresalía en el lugar era hacia donde Asami se dirigía. Con el control de las llaves la pelinegra abrió la cajuela donde puso el bajo que llevaba con ella y aun enmudecida por el imponente coche Korra lentamente se acercó admirando el grandioso deportivo…

-¡Woow! hermoso auto-

-¿Te gusta? Puedes quedártelo- dijo Asami con desinterés ofreciéndole las llaves a la morena, mostrándole que lo que decía era enserio.

-¿Qué? ¡No! claro no…-Negó rápidamente con la cabeza y aun tanto confundida por tan repentino y extraño ofrecimiento. La manera tan abandonada de desprenderse de tal auto le pareció irreal. ¿Es que en verdad a Asami no le importa?

-Como quieras… Así que ¿eres Korra?…- cuestiono mientras terminaba de acomodar las cosas en el coche.

-Si…- Dijo con nerviosismos al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por aquella seductora voz.

-Y ¿Qué te trae a la ciudad?-

-La universidad, estudiaré mis dos últimos años aquí-

-Ya veo, ¿Tienes donde quedarte?-

-Aun no… pero Bolín me ofreció quedarme en su casa mientras consigo un lugar-

-¿Con Bolín? ¿Es una broma?... –dijo la vocalista con escepticismo soltando una risilla. Sonido que le pareció sublime a la morena, expresión que le dejo aún más fascinada…

-Eh…no, no lo es- respondió después de unos segundos cuando hubo recuperado la postura.

-¿Has visto alguna vez su casa? Créeme es un basurero literalmente. No ha limpiado ese lugar en años-

Korra guardo silencio por unos momentos y entonces recordó las ocasiones en que visito la habitación de su amigo cuando jóvenes se solían juntar a jugar videojuegos… Y si, Asami tenía razón; el piso estaba cubierto por ropa sucia, envolturas de comida, cajas de pizza y un extraño olor pútrido salía debajo de su cama. Y por lo que mencionaba Asami parecía no haber cambiado mucho Bolín en sus hábitos higiénicos.

-Creo que tienes razón…- respondió en un suspiro pensando ahora en que tendría la carga de buscar algún lugar donde dormir…

Ante el abrupto silencio Asami medito por unos segundos, cerró la cajuela y luego dirigió su vista a la sureña llamando su atención.

-Puedes quedarte en mi apartamento si quieres- Soltó de pronto la pelinegra mientras se recargaba a un lado de su vehículo.

-¿Qué?- dijo confundía nuevamente por la inesperada propuesta.

-Es muy espacioso, tengo habitaciones de sobra. Además estaba buscando a alguien con quien compartir el lugar- Explico rápidamente la vocalista mientras de su chaqueta sacaba una paleta de caramelo y la lleva a su boca.

-¿De verdad?... ¿Y eso cuanto me costara? Aún tengo que encontrar un empleo de medio tiempo y…-

-¿Sabes cocinar?- pregunto de pronto Asami ganándose una mirada de desconcierto por parte de ojiazul.

-Sí, se me da bien...-

-Entonces ya está. Esa será tu paga, tú te encargaras de la cocina- Declaro Asami como si se tratara del mejor de los tratos jamás cerrados.

-¿Solo eso?- cuestiono la castaña desconfiada y aun sorprendida ante el desinterés que mostraba aquella chica. Cualquier persona te cobraría un alquiler y aún más tratándose de un apartamento como Asami lo describía.

-Así es.- confirmo su dicho la vocalista con seguridad.

-Pero si dices que tu apartamento es enorme entonces por lo mismo debe ser muy caro. No quiero deberte nada y tampoco ser una carga. Solo déjame pagarte de alguna mejor forma, ya encontrare un trabajo aunque no sea mucho te daré lo que gane y ayudar con la renta, yo no…-

-¿Siempre hablas tanto?-

Asami se acercó de pronto peligrosamente a la castaña tomándola totalmente con las defensas bajas y arrinconándola contra la pared tras ella. Korra trago en seco podía oler perfectamente el dulce perfume jazmín y la mescla de tabaco que desprendía la vocalista. La evidente diferencia de altura hizo que su vista zafiro se viera obligada a mirar hacia arriba solo para encontrarse con esos poderosos jades mirándola con intensidad. Sus rodillas temblaron y su corazón comenzó a latir como loco, en aquel momento e involuntariamente su mirada bajo a esos brillantes labios escarlata, acto que fue su perdición. En un impulsivo acto, y sin siquiera pensarlo, Korra tomo el por el cuello a la vocalista cerrando completamente la distancia entre sus rostros, haciendo que sus labios chocara.

Un beso que tomo completamente a ambas por sorpresa, una caricia torpe que duro apenas una espiración… un roce delicioso con sabor a cereza que despertó en ambas un sentimiento completamente nuevo.

-Lo…lo siento es…- intento articular torpemente la morena mientras en su mente trataba de hallar un respuesta lógica a lo que acababa de hacer.

Y entonces, antes de que pudiera terminar, Asami ya había tomado el rostro de la castaña por la barbilla mientras sus labios se volvían a unir en una nueva caricia, floreciendo esta vez en un verdadero beso; donde sus labios se movían en sincronía, donde sus bocas se abrían permitiendo a sus lenguas conocerse, acariciarse. Un beso húmedo que comenzaba a causar suspiros y hacer su piel arder…

Con la respiración agitada entonces ambas se separaron, mirándose directamente a los ojos perdidas en un magnetismo extraño mientras un tenue sonrojo maquillaba sus mejillas y el resuello de sus cálidos alientos se mezclaban con el frió ambiente.

-Bienvenida a Ciudad República…- murmuró Asami con una sonrisa para después volver a estrechar sus labios contra los de la morena en un nuevo encuentro…

* * *

Hola a todos :D. Este es un nuevo proyecto que surgió hace poco de un fanart de una Asami bajista que simplemente me fascino. Espero que este primer capitulo haya sido de su agrado ya que ni yo misma se por donde vaya esta historia pero no podía simplemente quedarme con la idea en la cabeza. Por el momento ya tengo casi listo el capitulo dos. Así que si ya saben ustedes son el motor de esta historia por lo que si les agrada tengan la seguridad de que seguirá... Por el momento me despido, besos y mucho exito mis queridos lectores.


	2. Preambulo

Black Stones

Acto II

El Preámbulo

El silencio imperaba en aquel estacionamiento, el continuado y frio ambiente hacia que su aliento fácilmente fuera visible a los ojos. Sin embargo, la tempera del lugar no le afectaba en lo más mínimo; tal vez era por el hecho de pertenecer a la tribu Agua en el polo sur, o tal vez porque el calor que en ese momento irradiaba su cuerpo era tal que no era consciente de que estaba comenzando nuevamente a nevar. Esos labios escarlata eran simplemente exquisitos, el manjar más dulce que jamás en su vida hubiese probado. El sabor de la saliva de la vocalista era adictivo y con ese toque a cereza a causa de la paleta de caramelo que Asami antes comía formaban la mescla perfecta de degustación. Había perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban besándose pero por lo que le respectaba a Korra, no quería que terminase. Asami la mantenía pegada a su cuerpo con las manos puestas en su cintura, mientras que la morena la rodeaba por el cuello con sus brazos haciendo más íntimo el momento. Cualquiera que las viera creería que son pareja de hace tiempo y no dos chicas que se acababan de conocer solo hace unas horas. La forma en que se miraban cuando se separaban para tomar aire, el como los dedos de la morena se mesclaban y acariciaban la cabellera negra, el agarre de Asami en las caderas de Korra que en ocasiones se atrevía a rozar un poco más; todo eso en conjunto hacía pensar que eran dos almas que habían estado separadas por mucho tiempo y que apenas se reencontraban…

-¡Asami, Korra por que tardan tan…..to- En cuanto escucharon aquella conocida voz sus cuerpos se tensaron y rápidamente ambas se separaron de un salto avergonzadas y con los rostros totalmente rojos. Bolín pestañeo un par de veces pensando que lo que vio fue algún tipo de alucinación, pero cuando las volvió a mirar y observo el sonrojo en sus semblantes supo que no había sido para nada producto su loca imaginación.

-¡Ah!, yo lo siento… No sabía que se cocinan, y que eran pareja…- Rio el baterista con nerviosismo y un tanto inquieto mientras se rascaba la mejilla -Ja, ja…Korra ¿porque no me lo contaste antes, o tu Asami?, creí que éramos amigos…-

-Ella….nosotras no…- tartamudeo la morena sin saber que decirle, y es que ciertamente ni ella encontraba alguna explicación racional a lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-No somos pareja, nos acabamos de conocer- Declaro entonces Asami con tono cortante. Korra la miro sintiendo de inmediato un extraño malestar… desilusión quizás.

-¿Qué?- cuestiono Bolín completamente confundido. Por la forma de ser de la vocalista le parecía realmente extraño haberlas encontrado de esa manera y que no fueran nada. Las observo en silencio, y es que simplemente le parecía algo totalmente extraño… además de que apenas y se enteraba que a sus dos amigas al parecer gustaban de las chicas.

-Ah, bueno es algo difícil de explicar….- comenzó a decir Korra tratando de romper aquel incomodo momento de tenso mutismo.

-Ya….tranquilas, estas cosas pasan…Supongo. – Dijo de inmediato Bolín; conocía a Korra y sabía que en estos momentos aquella chica se encontraba terriblemente nerviosa. Sonrió cálidamente decidido a dejar esa charla para otra ocasión- En fin no diré nada y tampoco preguntare más. ¿Desean que las deje solas o vendrán con nosotros al bar?-

-Iremos con ustedes- Respondió Asami volviendo a llevar aquella paleta de cereza a medio terminar a su boca.

-¡Excelente! Nos vemos allá entonces…- dijo Bolín regresando rápidamente dentro y dejándolas solas nuevamente. Korra movía uno de sus pies con nerviosismo con la mirada fija en el húmedo suelo, sintiéndose demasiado avergonzada como para mirar a la vocalista ya que, después de todo ella fue la que tomo la iniciativa de aquel beso…

 _~¿Cómo es que ocurrió aquello? ¡Diablos! ¿Pero que hice…?~_

-Vamos, sube. Está comenzando a hacer más frio- Dijo de pronto Asami mientras se encaminaba al auto y abría la puerta del copiloto para la sureña. Korra solo se limitó a asentir mientras tomaba asiento. La pelinegra cerró la puerta y posteriormente subió ella al Camaro. Con suma tranquilada, la vocalista abrocho su cinturón de seguridad, luego de observo a Korra quien parecía tener una guerra campal con el broche, notando entonces que las manos de la chica temblaban. Sin decir nada y tomando a la castaña por sorpresa Asami se acercó a ella y acomodo en menos de tres segundo el cinturón cerrándolo a la perfección. Ante la inminente cercanía enseguida el cuerpo de Korra se tensó; otra vez esa fragancia y olor a tabaco de la chica la invadía…

 _~Espíritus…-~_

La vocalista sin más e inmutable al comportamiento de Korra regreso a su lugar y enseguida encendió el motor comenzando así y en silencio su trayecto. Ninguna emitió sonido alguno en el camino. Asami se limitaba a terminar su paleta mientras Korra miraba por la ventana observando de vez en cuando el reflejo de la vocalista en el cristal, preguntándose en que pensaba de lo que había pasado, si le había importado… si la creía una loca acosadora.

 _~Quizás yo no me quiera como compañera de apartamento... Es decir ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo haría después de lo que hice? Korra, oficialmente eres una idiota…~_

-Llegamos- Dijo repentinamente la peligra sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos y deteniendo el choche a las fueras de un bar llamado "Las Cuatro Naciones". Asami entonces descendió del auto y caminando por el frete de el con ese porte sensual en donde Korra le siguió con la mirada se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto abriéndola y le ofreció una mano a la monera para descender. Korra se sintió extraña y aún más cuando acepto aquella mano y ambas rozaron trasmitiéndose calor; mariposas en el estómago la asaltaron e inevitablemente se maldijo por su abochornante comportamiento. ¿Pero hace cuanto que no abrigaba tales emociones?, se ruborizo y bajo la mirada ante la infantil idea. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien a quien acababa de conocer le ocasionara tales reacciones?, sentimientos y sanciones que la hacían hacer cosas que en su vida pensó en efectuar…

-¡Chicas! Qué bueno que llegaron- exclamo Jinora haciéndose a un lado en los sillones para que ambas pudieran sentarse.

\- ¿Cómo es que están aquí antes? Creí que habíamos salido al mismo tiempo…- dijo Korra acomodándose a un lado de la joven y junto a ella la vocalista.

-Bolín conduce como loco…- declaro Kai claramente mareado y a punto de vomitar. El baterista solo se limitó a hacer un mohín para luego darle un largo trago a su bebida y pronto, entre risas comenzó la conversación. Animados por el éxito de su presentación y de un nuevo contrato festejaban su ascenso en la industria musical, mientras tanto, Asami parecía lejana a todo eso; pues en ese mismo lugar, de su chaqueta saco una pequeña libreta de notas donde comenzó a escribir.

 _-¿Serán nuevas canciones?-_ se preguntó la morena al percatarse de lo concentrada que se encontraba la pelinegra.

-Disculpen señoritas, ¿se les ofrece alguna bebida especial de la casa?- dijo irrumpiendo uno de los meseros dirigiéndose a Korra y Asami evidentemente interesado en ellas.

-¡Si por favor otra ronda de cervezas para la mesa!-Grito Bolín desde el otro extremo.

-¿Y ustedes?

-Para mí no muchas gracias- respondió la peligra sin interés y con la mira puesta su libreta. El chico se giró para después perderse entre la multitud desilusionado; pues al parecer esperaba un intercambio mayor de palabras con la joven. Mientras tanto Korra, sin percatarse del momento exacto en que se perdió en ella, mantenía su mirada fija en la vocalista, memorizando inconscientemente cada detalle de ella.

-Asami no bebe, o bueno muy raramente…- le comento Jinora que descubrió nuevamente a la morena observando a la pelinegra. Korra se sonrojo y la chica se rio divertida ante lo que ocurría.

-Tranquila, sé que le agradas a ella…-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- cuestiono enseguida la sureña acercándose a Jinora para escucharla mejor.

-Bueno, de no ser así ya se habría ido…- contesto en voz baja y enseguida una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Korra.

Pronto el ambiente comenzó a aumentar gracias al alcohol; risas e incoherencias eran el tema de conversación. Bolín y Kuvira eran los más afectados mientras los demás reían divertidos de verlos discutir ahora con el tema de la política de la ciudad.

-Y es por eso que opino, que el presidente Raiko es un idiota….- exclamo la bajista azotando su tarro contra la mesa.

-Eso lo sabemos todos.- le siguió Kai entre carcajadas.

En el trascurso de la noche fácilmente quince personas, entre hombres y mujeres se acercaban a Asami a invitarle un trago e intentar charlar, personas que en menos de diez segundos eran rachadas sin ningún tipo de remordimiento…

-¿Dime Korra tienes novio?- cuestiono de pronto Mako, totalmente atraído hacia la morena. Pregunta que atrajo el interés de la vocalista quien de pronto dejo de hacer anotaciones.

-No, no tengo…- respondió enseguida la aludida.

Y en cuanto la respuesta llego a toda la mesa Bolín soltó una risotada ganándose en presto una mirada furiosa por parte de la morena, mientras Asami seguía tan aplacible como al principio, tratando de aparentar que no prestaba atención a la conversación. Mako lo miro confundido pero decido no darle importancia, después de todo su hermano estaba bebiendo por lo que prosiguió con su interrogatorio.

-¿Pero por qué no? Eres muy linda, además que me han dicho que eres excelente en deportes…debiste tener muchos pretendientes en la tribu agua-

-Así era pero no tenía el tiempo ni la disposición, estaba más enfocada en conseguir la beca para poder venir aquí-

-Ya veo, además de hermosa, dedicada. Me agrada…-comento el guitarrista con una sonrisa seductora que solo provoco otra carcajada de Bolín quien de pronto de un salto se puso de pie y dando un manotazo en la mesa llamo la atención de sus amigos.

-¡Yo! tengo algo que contarles….- comenzó a decir con seriedad haciendo que rápidamente la mirada de Korra se posara en el chico -Hace unas horas… en el estacionamiento… ¡Vi algo… a alguien…¿Alguines? Bueno, como sea. Estas personas estaban…—decía difícilmente el baterista arrastrando las palabras induciendo que enseguida Korra se tensara adivinando que estaba a punto de contar.

 _~¡Mal amigo, dijo que no diría nada!~_

-¡No esperen! Ya recordé era un lindo gatito….-concluyo Bolín entre risas y ante la mirada de estupefacción de todos por su dicho.

El alma de la morena regreso a su cuerpo. Aun para ella era nuevo el saber que se encontraba atraída por una mujer como para exponerlo al mundo. Si, lo haría. Pero por el momento no se encontraba lo emocionalmente estable para tal declaración, aunque al parecer a ellos no pareciera importarles…

-Muy bien suficiente es hora de irnos. Ya estas demasiado borracho Bo y de tu boca solo salen cosas sin sentido- Enuncio Mako poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a su hermano para ayudarlo a levantarse

-¿No dejaras que Bolín maneje en ese estado o sí?- cuestiono enseguida Korra preocupada al ver grado de embragues de su amigo quien apenas y se podía sostener.

-No claro que no, yo conduciré- Aseguro el guitarrista.

-Korrraaa, vámonosss ya hice un espacio para ti en mi habitación, yo dormiré en el….sofáaaa…- La lengua de Bolín parecía pesada y sus palabras apenas y se entendían; el grupo rio divertido pues no era usual ver al chico en tal estado.

-Korra se quedara conmigo, le ofrecí alojo- Indicó de pronto Asami poniéndose de pie mientras las miradas confundidas de todos se posaban sobre ella, extrañados de la inusual respuesta y comportamiento de la vocalista.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Mako evidentemente desilusionado mirando a la morena.

-Sí, creo que me quedare con Asami para no darles problemas-

-No… imagino como te…convenció…- dijo Bolín con una sonrisa pícara y enseguida las mejillas de Korra se encendieron.

-De acuerdo. ¿Korra te parece si te invito mañana a desayunar? Además, sería un honor mostraste la ciudad…- se ofreció el guitarrista queriendo parecer caballeroso y con intensión evidente de lograr algo más que una amistad.

-Te llamare temprano para avisarte- Respondió rápidamente la morena como respuesta automática. Tomo su abrigo y con una sonrisa y ademan de despedida hacia el grupo comenzó a alejarse pues Asami ya se encontraba casi a la salida del lugar. Bolín, aun en el estado en que se encontraba sonrió con agrado al ver a su mejor amiga portando aquel temple, emocionada, ilusionada y nerviosa…

-Está bien, esperare tu llamada- Grito Mako dedicándole una flamante sonrisa. Bolín volvió a reír.

Como la primera vez, antes de subir la pelinegra abrió la puerta del auto a su ahora nueva compañera de piso. Subió al coche y en silencio se dirigieron a la zona residencial donde la vocalista residía. La mirada zafiro de la morena solo se mantuvo fija en el empañado vidrio del auto pues aun que quería hablarle a la pelinegra no encontraba que decirle, aunque quisiera mirarla no podía pues sus nervios la traicionaban. Respiro hondo mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, después de unos segundos y logrando calmar su pulso volvió su vista al cristal optando mejor en pensar en alguna otra cosa; lo cual no funciono como esperaba. Se encontraba demasiado ansiosa y hasta tal vez emocionada; curiosa de lo que a partir de ahora pasaría.

" _Espíritus en que lio me metí…"_

Por suerte el trayecto duro poco y en minutos se ya encontraban en un suburbio lleno de inmuebles verdaderamente lujos y elegantes; edificaciones que la joven sureña miraba maravillada. Finalmente, se detuvieron en un enorme e imponente edificio en donde un joven de traje se acercó rápidamente a la pelinegra quien le entrego las llaves para que hiciera el acomodo del automóvil. Asami fue por Korra para ayudarla a descender del deportivo. Y como antes, cuando sus manos se tocaron la piel de la morena se erizo.

Como completas desconocidas subieron al ascensor por varios pisos hasta que finalmente se detuvo en uno; el número 7. Korra solo se limitaba a seguirla pues su mente se encontraba demasiado ocupada tratado de procesar todo lo ocurrido en la noche.

-Es por aquí…- dijo la chica quien comenzó a caminar hacia una imponente puerta de caoba. Saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta invitando a la morena a pasar. Podría decirse que el piso entero era el apartamento de Asami, adornado con elegantes muebles y diversos instrumentos musicales, entre ellos un hermoso piano.

-Por este pasillo esta la que será tu habitación, cuenta con baño completo y una tina así que no tendrás problemas. La cocina esta por acá y el mini bar de esta lado. También hay un gimnasio muy básico y un estudio. Siéntete cómoda, iré a darme una ducha- Le indico la vocalista quien comenzó a dirigirse a donde suponía Korra era su habitación dejándola sao. Aun de pie en la sala la morena se quedó absorta mirando a su alrededor; el sitio era enorme y por demás lujoso. ¿Cómo era entonces que con una simple banda Asami capaz de mantener aquel lugar?.

Sin embargo, cansada del viaje y de la noche en el bar decidió no darle importancia al asunto por el momento, y siguiendo las indicaciones de la chica se encamino a la que sería su alcoba. Al igual que el resto del departamento era elegante, con un estante lleno de libros que le fascino y de un considerable espacio que ya pensaría con que llenar. Soltó su maleta en el suelo y enseguida se dispuso a sacar sus cosas para comenzar a acomodarlas; ya que después de todo esta habitación seria su nuevo hogar por dos años, o al menos eso esperaba. Con la mente ida en lo que había ocurrido llego a la conclusión de que la primera impresión que tenia de la vocalista era tan incierta que aún no tenía ni idea de cómo todo esto iba a acabar así que rogaba a Raava que no fuese a quedar sin casa muy pronto. Cuando finalizo de guardar sus pertenencias, apago la luz de la habitación, se deshizo de su chaqueta y abrió el agua caliente de la tina mientras afuera del baño comenzaba poco a poco a desvestirse…

-Olvide decirte que puedes….-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió intempestivamente y Korra no hizo otra cosa que por acto reflejo cubrir sus desnudes con manos.

-¡Espíritus Asami!, ¡¿por qué no tocaste?!…- Exclamo la morena avergonzada y notablemente molesta.

-Tranquila he visto a más mujeres desnudas, no tienes de que preocuparte- contesto con desinterés la vocalista entrando en la habitación y sin mirar aun a la joven.

-¡¿Qué?!-Espeto la morena ante aquella respuesta descarada e inconscientemente haciendo un ademan con manos descubrió su cuerpo; atrayendo enseguida la atención de la vocalista que al mirarla quedo sin habla. La luz que escapaba del cuarto de baño lograba iluminar aquella silueta morena, delineado perfectamente cada curva e inevitablemente la mente de la peligra hizo corto circuito total en el momento en que sus jades se toparon con ese ser desnudo frente a ella. Hermoso, torneado… esculpido por los mismos dioses. Trago en seco y pronto sus níveas mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo tan intenso como el de sus labios. Korra, al darse cuenta de aquella profunda mirada supo entonces que había quedado totalmente expuesta y enseguida se cubrió avergonzada tomando las sabanas de la cama.

Entonces Asami reacciono, y enseguida bajo la mirada apenada -Lo siento….- dijo sin más con notable nerviosismo huyendo rápidamente y cerrando la puerta de la habitación en el acto tras ella. Estoica y aun en el pasillo, el corazón de la vocalista latía con fuerza e inevitablemente se mordió el labio al pensar en lo que sus orbes fueron capaces de apreciar. Y entonces recordó lo del estacionamiento; en cómo se dejó llevar completamente por esos los labios morenos, su sabor, su calor, su esencia, sus ojos azules…

Mientras tanto Korra estaba sumamente agitada; pudo sentir esos verdes y hermosos orbes sobre ella mirándola con intensidad y deseo…

-Espíritus…- soltó en una exhalación, se sentía demasiado acalorada y aún más al recordar aquellos deliciosos besos.

-Contrólate Korra…- se decía insistentemente -¡¿Maldición que me pasa?!- Y entonces sus piernas comenzaron a moverse siendo presa nuevamente de sus impulsos y abrió la puerta de la habitación esperando encontrarla aun ahí afuera… Nada Asami había desparecido.

La vocalista en pocos segundos había llegado a refugiarse en su habitación. Se había tumbado boca abajo en su enorme cama… con las mejillas encendidas tratando de esconder su rostro tras almohadas. Nunca había sentido una atracción así de poderosa por alguien, nunca la habían vuelto loca con solo un beso, nunca se había enamorado de alguien así y tan intempestivamente…

-Ni siquiera la conozco…- se riño a si misma infructuosamente hundiendo su rostro ruborizado en su almohada.

.

.

.

La calidez del apartamento impedía que el frió del ambiente y la nieve que aun afuera caía hiciera estragos en su cuerpo, aun así le era imposible conciliar el sueño. No recordando cada roce de esos labios rojos, no recordando su mirada, no con ella a unos cuantos pasos de distancia…

Con los pies descalzos comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, pensó que tal vez un vaso de leche tibia le ayudaría a cerrar los ojos y entonces, justo cuando cruzaba la enorme sala, se paró en seco. En el sofá la vocalista yacía dormida con un libro que apenas sostenía y una simple bata en donde su escote dejaba poco a la imaginación. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la morena y nuevamente su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza. Se dio media vuelta dispuesta a regresar a su habitación y huir, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso volvió a mirarla. Se acercó a ella y le quito el libro de las manos. Con cuidado acomodo la bata y cargo a Asami con delicadeza entre sus brazos llevándola a la habitación y posándola sobre la cama con la suma precaución de no despertarla. Finalmente con una manta cubrió a la joven.

-Buenas noches… - susurro para después acercarse a Asami y depositar un casto beso en sus rojizos labios. Por ultimo regreso a su habitación, olvidando completamente el vaso de leche que pretendía beber.

* * *

No, este capitulo no hubo canción de NANA pero ya poco a poco las iré introduciendo ya que ese anime me fascina y no las dejare por nada de lado. En fin muchas gracias por aceptar esta historia y me alegra mucho que les haya gustado. Y si estas chicas comenzaron rápido pero esa premura también les costara XD. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y a aquellos que agregaron a favoritos o seguir. Sin mas por el momento me despido agradeciendo nuevamente por su valioso tiempo y atención. Hasta el siguiente capitulo mis queridos lectores y que tengan un excelente fin de semana!


	3. Anarquía en el corazón

Black Stones

Acto III

"Anarquía en el corazón"

Un aroma delicioso comenzó a inundar sus sentidos, atraída por el olor abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que se encontraba en su alcoba. Se levantó entonces de la cama perezosa y enseguida se puso de pie para dejar la bata a un lado y ponerse su vestimenta. Peino su ocre cabello, aplico su usual maquillaje y aun un tanto desorientada salió de la habitación siguiendo aquel olor que le despertó, llegando entonces directo a la cocina.

-¡Buenos días!, espero que te guste el desayuno- dijo Korra con entusiasmo al percatarse de la llegada de la vocalista.

-Creí que irías a desayunar con Mako- comento Asami aun adormilada mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

-¿Recuerdas que soy la nueva encargada de la cocina?, no puedo descuidarla o mi jefa me echara- Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa y ante aquel comentario Asami no pudo resistir soltar una carcajada provocando enseguida que el corazón de Korra saltara ante tan hermosa eufonía.

Después de dejar a la vocalista anoche en su habitación, de alguna manera extraña se sintió más tranquila, le fascino verla de esa manera; llevarla en sus brazos, besar fugazmente sus labios… Ver otra faceta de ella y entonces se dio cuenta que tenía dos años para darse el tiempo de conocerla. Ahora tenía un hogar, con una hermosa chica. Sin embargo si no quería echar a perder las cosas tan pronto tenía que controlarse, llevar todo con calma y a su propio ritmo…

-¿Ahora soy tu jefa?-

-Solo era un decir- respondió mientras le arrimaba el plato con lo que parecía un delicioso y apetitoso omelett; el cual poseía una adorable carita feliz. La vocalista lo miro entre curiosa y divertida permitiendo a sus sentidos hacerse del aroma que el platillo emanaba. ¿Y es que hace cuento que no comía algo preparado de esa forma? Tomo la cuchara que se encontraba a un lado y cuando la encajo pudo notar lo esponjado que se encontraba así como el queso fundido que empezaba a emerger. Tomo un bocado y se lo llevo ansiosa a la boca. Y en cuanto lo disgusto sus verdes pupilas se dilataron victimas de lo que su sentido del gusto acababa de degustar

 _~¡Delicioso!~_

Korra tomo su porción, sirvió un par de vasos con jugo para ambas y se sentó justo enfrente de la vocalista. Mirando divertida las expresiones de la chica.

 _~Al parecer le gusto~_

Al sentir la mirada zafiro sobre ella Asami enseguida bajo la vista y aclaro su garganta.

-¿Cómo es que llegue a mi habitación?. Recuerdo haberme quedado dormida en la sala- cuestiono la vocalista mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-Yo te lleve- respondió Korra con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo?-

-Cargada entre mis brazos…-siguió con inocencia.

Asami guardo silencio mientras degustaba su alimento, sus mejillas se sonrojaron enseguida al saber cómo había llegado a su alcoba. Entonces recordó claramente lo que vio anoche; el cuerpo torneado de la joven, sus músculos marcados…su desnudez. Inevitablemente el rojo en su cara se acrecentó y decidió no preguntar nada más por el momento…

-Tengo ir a completar mi inscripción, ¿Sabes que autobús me deja cerca de la universidad?- cuestiono de pronto la morena. Aún tenía que ir a su nuevo centro escolar a darse de alta y recibir su horario. Bo le había comentado que le acompañaría pero decidió dejarlo en paz después de lo ebrio que se encontraba anoche.

-Yo puedo llevarte- sugirió la pelinegra.

-¿Qué? No, claro no. Ya suficiente molestia es con que me des un techo donde dormir y seguramente tienes mucho que hacer -

-No es molestia. Además después de que salgas podemos ir a que conozcas la ciudad-

Aquella proposición no le pareció tan mala a la sureña; podría pasar tiempo con ella y como extra conocer la urbe. Korra asintió y en cuanto término su desayuno se dispuso a limpiar para después preparase para salir.

Asami se dirigió a su habitación, tomo su chaqueta y sin decir nada salió del departamento en busca de su automóvil. Para cuando Korra salió ella le había abierto la puerta del vehículo invitándola a entrar. Korra sonrió agradecida por el gesto y enseguida la vocalista también abordo. El trayecto fue corto y silencioso. A pesar de proponerse conocerla, Korra no tenía idea de cómo comenzar sin parecer una tonta o una desesperada.

-¿Gustas acompañarme? No tardare mucho- Dijo la morena apenas llegaron al campus

-Esperare afuera-

-De acuerdo- respondió sin objetar. Salió del auto y enseguida se encamino al imponente edifico no sin antes echar un vistazo hacia atrás a unos pasos de entrar alcanzando a observar a una aparentemente despreocupada Asami. fue entonces cuando una duda comenzó a saltar su mente; aquella chica parecía ser de su misma edad más o menos y a estas alturas debería estar en la universidad… ¿Entonces por qué no lo hacía?

-Tal vez su verdadera pasión sea la música- supuso la castaña.

-¿Sera que sus padres la mantienen?- se cuestionó posteriormente. Pero luego recordó que en su departamento no había visto ninguna foto familiar, o algo que relacionara algún vínculo con ellos…

Finalmente sin darse cuenta, sus pasos la llevaron a las oficinas de la facultad, la secretaria amablemente le atendió para después ingresar a la sala del director quien ya la esperaba. Korra tenía excelentes recomendaciones de sus maestros de la tribu agua por lo que la máxima autoridad de la entidad académica quería darle personalmente la bienvenida.

-Muy bien Señorita Korra, bienvenida a la Universidad de Ciudad República, será todo un honor tener a tan excelente atleta con nosotros- Dijo el hombre frente a ella mientras estrechaba la mano de la chica.

-El honor es mío director Tenzin- respondió con una sonrisa. Le brindo cortésmente una reverencia al hombre y finalmente salió de la oficina revisando en el camino el que sería su horario de clases…

-Espíritus, será un semestre muy ajetreado- dijo en un suspiro de resigna al percatarse que tendría muy pocas horas libres durante el día.

-Quizás y ni siquiera pueda ir a ver los ensayos de los chicos- agrego con decepción. Le había fascinado el sonido de la banda, la energía con la que tocaban y sobre todo; la pasión con la que Asami se cantaba… no dudaba que pronto saltaran a la fama, lo tenían todo para hacerlo. Pero antes de que eso sucediera y tuvieran que partir quería estar lo más posible con ellos…o al menos eso era lo que pretendía hasta que vio su horario.

Bajando por las escalinatas de la puerta principal, a la orilla de la acera se encontraba la vocalista recargada en su automóvil mientras de su boca el humo de un cigarrillo era exhalado y se fundía con el ambiente. Korra sonrió en automático al verla y con esa mueca de enamorada en su cara continuo su camino hacia ella. A su lado, un par de chicas también salían del recinto charlando entre ellas animosamente, sin embargo de pronto ambas mujeres se quedaron estáticas, haciendo mutismo total y llamando la atención de la morena quien las miro curiosa ante tan repentino cambio, alcanzando a apreciar entonces como una de ellas se sonrojaba…

-¿Ya viste a esa chica?-

-Sí, espíritus es hermosa, parece una estrella de rock- contesto su acompañante. Korra enseguida dirigió su mirada zafiro hacia donde la de ellas apuntaba e inevitablemente su semblante se sereno.

-¡Y que auto!… iré a conseguir su número….- Una de ellas comenzó a apretar el paso dirigiéndose hacia la vocalista, Korra estrujó los puños y literalmente corrió hacia Asami. Ambas chicas entonces se detuvieron y enseguida cambiaron el rumbo de sus pasos ante la mirada triunfante que Korra les dedico de reojo.

\- Perdón por tardar- dijo rápidamente para justificar su premura por acercarse a ella.

-Está bien…- dijo con su usual tono desinteresado. Antes de subir al auto Korra observo como le daba la última bocanada a su cigarrillo; ahora que lo pensaba esa chica fumaba demasiado.

-El cigarro es malo, lo sabias ¿no?- soltó sin pensar y al darse cuenta soltó un saltillo hacia atrás ante su atrevimiento. Asami la miro de una manera que no supo descifrar….

-Lo sé- respondió la vocalista tranquila.

-¿Y por qué lo haces?- la boca de la morena volvió actuar increpada por el desinterés de la pelinegra por su bienestar

-Me gusta-

-¿Aun que te haga daño?-

-Hay muchas cosas que nos gusta aun que nos hagan mal- enuncio la pelinegra mientras se disponía a entrar al automóvil.

 _~Por ejemplo tu~_ pensó la morena

-Si supongo…-

-Y bien, ¿a dónde vamos?-

-No lo sé, yo soy la nueva aquí tú fuiste la que se ofreció a enseñarme la ciudad…- bufo molesta la sureña ante el tono tan indiferente de la vocalista. Asami no respondió nada, solo se limitó a abrirle la puerta del auto a Korra para posteriormente subir ella. Encendió el motor y sin un rumbo aparenten comenzaron el tour. Le llevo a las bibliotecas más importantes, los museos de más renombre, plazas de la ciudad, parques y centro comercial y claro siendo Korra una deportista le enseño los mejores gimnasios y centros deportivos. A cada lugar que iba la vocalista acaparaba las miradas, algunos fans que la reconocían se acercaban a ellos en busca de un autógrafo. A pesar de aun no haber conseguido la fama los Black Stones ya apuntaban alto…

Finalmente su destino las llevo a la torre armonía. Donde desde arriba la ciudad era perfectamente visible haciendo gala de su esplendor. Korra se acercó al barandal y extasiada por la vista sus ojos brillaban con intensidad. Asami se paró a unos cuantos pasos ella observando su expresión, sus facciones, su semblante…

-Pump, pump, pump ….- pudo escuchar claramente el sonoro palpitar de su corazón. Aquella joven provocaba en ella sensaciones que nunca había experimentado…

De pronto tiro lo que quedaba de la paleta que degustaba en el momento y sin ella misma conocer las razones acerco a la morena apresándola por la espalda mientras sus manos se sujetaban de la barandilla, dejando a la Korra sin alguna salida.

-¿Q…Que?- soltó enseguida la morena al sentir el inesperado acercamiento de la vocalista. Su cuerpo se tensó y su pulso se aceleró al punto de dejarla sin aliento.

-Solo déjame estar así un poco más…- susurro Asami haciendo más fuerte su agarre.

Por un momento Korra sintió el alma escapar de su cuerpo, sus piernas temblaban y su corazón bombeaba con fuerza. Trago en seco, quería voltear y rosar sus labios con aquellos rojos pero luego, sin esperarlo el calor tras su espalda desapareció. Asami ya se había alejado colocándose a su lado mientras de su chaqueta sacaba su caja de cigarrillos y tomaba uno llevándolo a sus labios. La morena la miro en silencio preguntándose que había sido todo aquello, deseando que volviese a pasar. Volvió su mirada zafiro al paisaje que les ofrecía el mirador de la torre enajenada por lo que ese simple acercamiento había provocado en todo su cuerpo.

~Me enamore de ella…~

El silencio comenzaba a hacerse cada poco más denso y aquello no hacía más que acrecentar sus nervios. Por lo que dispuesta a terminar con la mudez soltó lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-¿Cómo es que vives de esa manera? Es decir ese apartamento, los muebles, la decoración. De verdad no puedo dejarte sola con todos esos gastos-

Asami se quedó meditando por unos segundos, luego soltó un largo suspiro acompañado por el humo grisáceo del cigarro y con la vista perdida en algún punto del horizonte por fin contesto.

-Mi padre me regalo el apartamento… Y soy la CEO de industrias futuro-

\- ¡¿QUE?! ¡Eres una Sato! - Exclamo enseguida Korra y en su rostro no pudo evitar mostrar el asombro de aquella revelación. Entonces recordó lo que había escuchado alguna vez; la hija de Hiroshi Sato había terminado el doctorado en ingeniería a la corta edad de 16 años. Todo un prodigo que de pronto desapareció…

-Así es…ese es mi apellido… y esa misma reacción es la que tengo de las personas cuando saben quién soy, luego empiezan sus adulaciones falsas…- Asami desvió la mirada. Bien pudo mentir sobre su origen pero por alguna extraña razón con Korra sintió que sería diferente, sin embargo ante aquella expresión y el silencio prolongado de la joven la decepción le embargo. Dispuesta a escapar se dio la medio vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia el elevador.

-¡No!, no me mal entiendas, siempre he admirado la estructura de sus automóviles, amo el motor y su sistema de inyección, espíritus es asombroso me fascinaría conocer al ingeniero que lo diseño….- comento la chica con genuina emoción reflejada en su rostro, expresión que dejo a la vocalista abstraída. La sinceridad en las palabras la morena le cautivo.

-La estás viendo- Soltó sintiéndose orgullosa por primera vez de su trabajo como ingeniera.

-¿De verdad?...- los zafiros enseguida brillaron observando impresionada a la joven Sato.

-Así es- Reafirmo - ¿Te gustaría ir al taller a ver los planos? Hay un nuevo modelo en el que…-

-¡Vamos que estas esperando!…- exclamo Korra emocionada y sin dejar terminar a vocalista la tomo de la mano arrastrándola hacia la salida de la torre.

Llegaron a uno de los talleres donde Asami solía trabajar, era pequeño y muy modesto. Sin embargo se encontraba plagado de diseños asombros que a la morena le dejaron maravillada.

-¡Asami esto es increíble!, eres un genio esto revolucionara por completo la industria automotriz- dijo con entusiasmo estudiando el plano de un motor.

-Aun esta en desarrollo pero espero poder tenerlo listo pronto-

-Eres de verdad increíble… pero, ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con la música?- cuestiono extraña, al parecer la ingeniería también era uno de los fuertes de Asami sin embargo consideraba que era algo que no le apasionaba de igual forma que la música.

-La música es mi todo… solo con ella puedo expulsar todas mi emociones, cada canción que escribo, cada letras… mis frustraciones mi sueños…ser yo misma sin ser presa de los ideales de mi padre-

-Con los Black Stones La fama está a la vuelta de la esquina… escuche que un agente esta interesado en ustedes. Un tipo llamado Varrick- Comento la morena confundida. Le daba la impresión que Asami se encontraba huyendo de ese mundo pero sin embargo su destino pareciera ser ese. Su banda estaba siendo reconocida velozmente.

-Lo se…-

-¿Dejaras la banda?-

-No.-

-¿No?-

-Ellos son mi familia- confeso Asami con firmeza. Luego un incómodo silencio le siguió. La vocalista tenía razón, por lo que se sabía los Sato a pesar de ser una familia poderosa solo contaba con dos miembros conocidos; Asami y su padre, aun que por lo parecía Hiroshi Sato no conocía muy bien el concepto de paternidad.

\- Sera mejor que regresemos. Hay ensayo más tarde para la presentación de este viernes- dijo la vocalista dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Pero luego, un inesperado jalón en su chaqueta le detuvo. Korra le había tomado por la orilla de su abrigo aun sin ella misma conocer la razón. Solo sintió el impuso de no dejarla ir. Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, luego la pelinegra encaro a la joven y con delicadeza tomo la barbilla de la morena levantando su rostro; encontrando sus jades con los zafiros y enseguida, acortando la distancia la beso. Korra no dudo ni segundo en responderlo provocando que sus labios se funcionaran en cuestión de segundos…

Un beso, tan dulce como el primero; suave, pausado, lento… lleno de pasión donde sus labios se acoplaban a la perfección, como si hubiesen sido creados para fusionarse…

Asami se separó rompiendo la caricia, acomodo su abrigo y tomo las llaves del auto entre sus manos preparándose para salir.

-¿Por qué…?- cuestiono la more confundía aun con la falta de aliento en sus pulmones y el corazón agitado.

-Solo quise hacerlo- respondió sin más.

-¿Solo por eso?-

-Eso…y por qué gustan tus labios.- Declaro la vocalista con un sonrisa que solo logro provocar a la morena. Korra se acercó nuevamente a ella y con ambas manos tomo el rostro de la chica para volver a besarla. Se maldecía a si misma por su debilidad ante la cantante de los Black Stones, se maldecía por no cumplir el juramento interno que hizo apenas a noche de ir lentamente, se maldijo por haberse enamorado en tan solo una horas… Una caricia sublime; un sabor exquisito, la fusión perfecta. Esos labios rojos la volvían loca, le hacían perder completamente la cordura y entonces se atrevió a más; rozo su lengua con aquellos rojillos provocando en el acto un suave gemido por parte de la vocalista. Su piel ardió y enseguida el beso se tornó a uno lleno de excitación.

De pronto el sonido de la llamada de un celular les recordó que no eran las únicas en el mundo y Korra soltó un gruñido en el instante que la vocalista se alejó para contestarlo.

-Hey hola… Si, de acuerdo te veré en el bar.- puntualizo Asami terminando con la llamada. Korra prefirió no darle importancia, y de su chaqueta saco su celular a fin de ver la hora.

-Al parecer ya tenía tiempo sonando- comento la sureña al ver las llamadas perdidas de Bolín en su pantalla. La pelinegra reviso el suyo y efectivamente ella también tenía llamadas no contestadas. ¿En qué momento sonaron que ninguna de las dos se percató?

-El ensayó- dijo la vocalista recordando la cita que tenían con la banda. Korra asintió y sin perder más tiempo se dirigieron al estudio donde ensayaban. Nuevamente ninguna de las dos hablo de lo sucedido, era como si al besarse perdieran la habilidad para volver a socializar…

-¡Cielos por que tardaron tanto!- grito Mako al abrir la puerta.

-Ninguna contestaba el celular…-comento Kuvira cuando ambas entraron al salón.

-Debieron estar muy ocupadas- agrego Bolín con una sonrisa pícara. Asami lo ignoro y simplemente se dirigió al micrófono preparándose, mientras tanto Korra bajo la mirada tratando de ocultar el sonrojo en su rostro y caminaba topemente hacia uno de los sofás.

El ensayo inicio a los pocos minutos, la fuerza de la música y la increíble voz de Asami tenían totalmente cautivada a la morena. Si la banda conseguía ese contrato, ¿sería acaso que ya no la vería?

Los chicos sonreían y bromeaban felices del resultado de todos sus esfuerzos, La presentación de la noche del viernes seria decisiva para el contrato con una disquera de renombre, y la única que como siempre parecía ausente era Asami quien revisaba su celular.

-Korra ¿podrías ir un rato con Bolín? Tengo algo que hacer. Te recogeré más tarde allá- comento la vocalista con su equipo ya listo para irse.

-Oh, sí claro…-

-Bien, te veo más tarde- Asami salió entonces del estudio. Korra la observo hasta que la perdió de vista, y de inmediato sintió la ausencia de la vocalista. Tenía curiosidad por saber con quién se encontraría; un familiar, un viejo amigo…

-Seguramente fue con Opal- Dijo Kuvira acercándose a la morena.

-¿Opal? ¿Quién es ella?-

-La amiga de la infancia de Asami, de vez en cuando viene desde Zaofu solo a verla-

.

.

.

.

El bar se encontraba repleto de gente, la música de rock de la banda que tocaba ambientaba por completo el lugar, sin embargo en ninguna parte se miraba a la vocalista, no en la barra, no cerca del escenario escuchando la banda. Más bien…

Opal se acercó a Asami y tomando su rostro la beso con intensidad mismo que fue respondido con igual fuerza. Empujándola hacia la pared, la vocalista giro a la chica y enseguida su mano se filtró entre esos ajustados pantalones llegando hasta su intimidad. Un gemido ahogado escapo de la morena mientras Asami propinaba movimientos circulares sobre el clítoris de la chica provocando que la humedad aumentara.

-Asami… más, ¡más rápido!- dijo con dificultad mientras movía sus caderas friccionando sus glúteos contra la pelvis de la vocalista

-Ah-

-¡Sí!, ¡ah!, ¡Así!- El orgasmo llego de golpe para aquella joven que no hizo más que aferrarse al cuerpo de su amante.

-Te extrañe…- dijo Opal al cabo de unos momentos aun con los ojos cerrados mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de la vocalista. La aludida guardo silencio por unos segundos hasta que al fin dos simples palabras lograron ser expulsadas de su boca.

-Yo también…-


	4. A little pain

BLACK STONES

Acto IV

"A Litle Pain"

Eran casi las tres de la madrugada cuando la castaña caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala del pequeño apartamento de su amigo. Totalmente inquieta y pensativa a cada cinco minutos echaba un vistazo rápido hacia la ventana ante la larga demora de la vocalista. Opal, era ella la persona con la que se encontraría en ese bar, con la que ya había tardado más de tres horas y el cruel reloj seguía avanzando haciendo más sinuosa la espera.

-Korra, ¿aun estas despierta?- murmuro adormilado el baterista mientras se asomaba sobre el sillón para lograr ver a su amiga.

-Yo solo… no podía dormir- respondió mirando a su amigo de reojo para luego volver a enfocar su vista hacia el ventanal.

-Asami está bien, seguramente llegara pronto-

-Sí, supongo…-

Bolín soltó un largo bostezo para enseguida regresar a tumbarse en el sofá donde a los pocos segundos volvió a quedar profundamente dormido. Mientras que Korra, seguía con la impaciencia carcomiéndola a cada segundó que pasaba.

-¿Qué diablos me pasa?, ¿Porque me pongo así? Ella no es mi pareja. Ella… no es nada de mí.- murmuro las últimas palabras con un hilo de voz. Ciertamente apenas tenía un día de conocerla, tan solo 24 horas y su corazón y su mente ya eran un total torbellino que asolaba por completo con su razón…

 _~Nada de mi…~_

-¿Entonces por qué me siento de esta manera? Soy una idiota…- La frustración en su voz era más que palpable. Ya que después de todo, quien en su sano juicio se enamoraría de alguien de esa manera tan intempestiva e irracional.

En aquel momento el particular sonido del motor de un auto llamo su atención y enseguida fijo su vista hacia la calle; observando entonces al imponente camaro de Asami aparcarse. Enseguida su corazón se aceleró y sin despertar a Bolín salió disparada del apartamento bajando deprisa a la avenida.

En cuanto la vocalista le vio salir del edificio descendió del auto dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta del copiloto para la morena quien sin demora ocupo su lugar.

-Siento llegar tarde- dijo Asami una vez que entro al automóvil.

-No te preocupes, está bien- mintió la sureña tratando de no darle importancia. Al principio todo parecía un usual viaje entre ellas, silencioso, tranquilo… pero en el momento en que un camión paso frente a ellas en un cruce y sus faros iluminaron a la vocalista fue entonces cuando Korra lo noto; Su labial estaba un tanto estropeado y en el cuello una pequeña marca que de la cual quizás ni siquiera la misma Asami se había dado cuenta…

Korra desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, y de pronto su corazón dio vuelco acompañado con una punzada de dolor… aquella chica Opal ¿que era para Asami?

Llegaron al apartamento en total afonía, y en el momento en que la vocalista paso a su lado noto que también olía diferente; un perfume que no parecía suyo… Asami continuo su camino dirigiéndose a su alcoba, sin siquiera despedirse de la castaña y desapareciendo casi de inmediato totalmente de la mirada zafiro. Y entonces ahí se había quedado ella, en la enorme sala…. solitaria. Con la cabeza hecha un caos Korra se dirigió al sofá donde la noche anterior la vocalista se había quedado dormida y ahí mismo se tumbó; lugar donde la esencia de Asami aún estaba impregnada…

-Es mi culpa… no debí enamorarme de ella. Todo fue un error desde el inicio, aquellos besos, lo del mirador. ¿Qué diablos se significó?- se repitió a sí misma una y otra vez mientras en su mente trataba de encontrar alguna razón lógica a todo lo que había ocurrido… a lo que su corazón de pronto se atrevió a sentir… Tratando de comprimir su pecho y sosegar de esa forma el dolor en él, se hizo un ovillo en el sofá al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

-Tal vez, lo mejor sea buscar otro apartamento…- murmuro somnolienta para a los pocos minutos después caer dormida.

Cobijada por oscuridad de la noche y enclaustrada en su extensa habitación, la vocalista daba vueltas una y otra vez en su cama incapaz de conciliar el sueño, pensante en lo ocurrido, contrariada por sus sentimientos… Opal, la chica que estuvo ahí cuando su madre murió, la que le apoyo en sus peores días con su padre y sobre todo la que le motivo a seguir adelante cuando se internó en el mundo de la música. Su relación era extraña; sabía lo que aquella chica sentía por ella. Sin embargo Asami nunca la vio como algo más allá que una amiga. Si, le quería, pero no de la misma forma que ella. Y aunque se lo hubiera dicho muchas veces Opal no desistía. Recordó entonces la primera vez que se besaron, Asami fue la que inicio todo; estaban en su habitación cuando ella tenía 16 años. Se acababa de pelear con su padre y Opal al enterarse había llegado corriendo a su casa infiltrándose a su habitación por la ventana. La morena se acercó a ella y sin preguntar nada le abrazo fuertemente. Ante aquel gesto Asami levanto la mirada encontrándose con los aceitunados de su amiga, fue ahí cuando sin pensarlo y por simple impulso de no sentirse sola la beso. Un beso que fue rápidamente correspondido, un beso que despertó en aquella joven los profundos sentimientos que guardaba por la vocalista, un beso donde Opal le juro amarla hasta el final de sus días…

Con la intensión de despejar su mente se levantó de la cama dispuesta a fumar un cigarrillo en el balcón. Salió de su alcoba con la casa en penumbras cuando al llegar a la sala y gracias a la luz de la luna vislumbro la figura de la castaña encontrándola acurrucada en al sillón.

"Cargada entre mis brazos…"

Recordó entonces la vocalista. Se acercó a la chica observando de cerca sus facciones y con el dedo índice pico levemente las mejillas de la ojiazul quien al tacto hizo un puchero adorable. Asami sonrió y con cuidado la levanto del sofá llevándola a su cuarto. La acomodo en la cama y posteriormente le arropo con una manta. Ante el acercamiento inevitablemente sus ojos se posaron en los labios de la chica y a su mente llego lo sucedido en la torre armonía; al rememorar la sensación de sus besos enseguida su cuerpo fue recorrido por una descarga eléctrica y por inercia sus piernas dieron un paso hacia atrás tratado de escapar. Aun con la mira fija en la sureña salió de ese trance desviando la vista a un lado, luego soltó un pesado suspiro mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su largo y brillante cabellera ocre desordenándola en el acto…

-Buenas noches…-atino a decir en voz baja para después abandonar la habitación.

El despertador de su celular sonó como siempre puntual a las 7:30 am. Con pereza la castaña estiro su mano buscándolo en la mesita de noche para silenciar la alama, sin embargo, al empujar un objeto que estaba junto a su móvil, lo aparto lo suficiente para hacer que el Smartphone cayera al suelo en un golpe seco.

-¡Maldición!- bufo contra la almohada mientras reunía todas las energías que su cuerpo le permitían para incorporarse. En ese momento parpadeo rápidamente tratando de vislumbrar bien el lugar donde se encontraba. Era su alcoba…

-Yo me había quedado en el sofá…- susurro confundida. A menos que fuera sonámbula no había otra forma que hubiese llegado hasta ahí…

-¿Acaso Asami?- se cuestionó entonces a sí misma, imaginándose en el acto a la vocalista cargándola entre en sus brazos. Ante ese pensamiento enseguida un fuerte rubor ilumino su rostro apenada sin embargo, al recordar lo de anoche, así como el sonrojo había aparecido con esa misma velocidad se esfumo…

-Opal- murmuraron sus labios aquel nombre con dolor.

Asami abrió los ojos, siendo despertada nuevamente por un delicioso aroma. Se levantó con desgano y se dirigió a la ducha dándose un rápido baño. Eligio sus prendas del día y acomodo sus ropas, pero cuando se miró al espejo con la intensión de maquillarse se detuvo en seco observando una marca rojiza en su cuello que gracias a su blanquecina piel era perfectamente visible.

-Tsuk – cachaqueo los dientes con fastidio. Le había dicho miles de veces a Opal que no dejara marca, sin embargo, algunas ocasiones parecía que la chica lo hacía con el afán de molestar. Tomo algo de maquillaje y con cuidado lo aplico en la zona ocultando con éxito así la coloración rojiza en su piel lista entonces para salir de su habitación.

-Bueno días- le saludo la vocalista al tiempo que se sentaba a la mesa.

-Buenos días- respondió Korra con apatía y sin mirarla. Con un ambiente envolviéndolas nada parecido al de la mañana del día anterior.

-¿Estas bien?- le cuestiono la pelinegra después de unos largos minutos de silencio.

-Sí, no es nada… - indicó la morena para enseguida y con evidente desgano comenzar a comer sus hot cakes.

-Por cierto… creo que buscare un apartamento- agrego Korra de pronto sin siquiera mirar a la vocalista.

-¿Entonces te iras?-

-No me siento cómoda siendo una carga para ti, no es justo y además creo que será bueno para mí. Hace unas horas hable con Jinora y me conto de un trabajo de medio tiempo así que pienso tomarlo para pagar la renta.-

La pelinegra escuchaba atentamente cada palabra mientras mantenía la vista fija en su almuerzo moviéndolo de un lado otro sin siquiera probarlo. Algo dentro de ella se movió, un sentimiento que le produjo un vacío…

-Lo siento… Aun así muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad. Mientras tanto me quedare en el templo de Jinora. Ya sabes sus padres son monjes y tienen un espacio grande así que…

-Está bien… Solo dime el verdadero motivo -le interrumpió Asami levantando la mirada y clavándola en la ojiazul. Por alguna razón sabía que aquellas palabras no eran ciertas, no después del día anterior que le había regalado la morena, no después de haber probado nuevamente esos labios morenos poco antes de ir anoche a su ensayo…

-Ya te lo dije…- respondió incorporándose de golpe de la mesa – Tengo que prepararme, iré a la universidad para presentarme a los entrenamientos. Más tarde regresare por mis cosas-. Puntualizo caminando hacia su habitación. Asami quedo sola en la sala con el plato semi intacto. Hizo su desayuno a un lado y se levantó de la mesa buscando su cajetilla de cigarros en el mini-bar. Con premura salió al balcón prendiendo en el acto el cigarrillo para después llevándoselo a los labios. Se sentía abruma y sin siquiera saber exactamente que pensar. Después de todo, Korra podía hacer lo que quisiera, era libre de irse de su apartamento si así se le parecía. Y además, no poseían ningún vínculo que las atara.

Escapando del apartamento en el momento en que Asami se encerró en el estudio por un ensayo en solitario para su próximo concierto Korra salió hacia la universidad con una pequeña maleta improvisada. Se había ido sin decir nada, sin siquiera despedirse; pero simplemente no tenía la seguridad suficiente para mirarla a la cara, no sabiendo que muy probablemente su corazón la traicionaría.

-¡Chicas! En esta temporada se nos une una nueva integrante al equipo.- Decía con entusiasmo el hombre de cabellos deshornados -¡Denle la bienvenida a Korrita!- grito el entrenador haciendo sonrojar a la morena.

-Es Korra entrenador- murmuro la castaña apenada antes las risas de sus compañeras.

-Oh vamos, ¡Korrita suena genial!-

-Tio Bumi no la molestes…-señalo la joven desde las gradas.

-Jinora no seas aguafiestas-

Después del calentamiento comenzaron con un partido de práctica. Korra era veloz y sus movimientos dignos de un profesional. La estatura no era impedimento para que sus habilidades salieran a relucir apenas sus manos tocaron el balón, dejando en claro en ese momento que sería indiscutiblemente titular del equipo.

-¡Wow, Korra eres genial!-

-¡Tenemos el campeonato asegurado!-

-¡Su técnica es fantástica!-

Las chicas adulaban impresionadas a su nueva integrante aun después de haber terminado el entrenamiento. Sin embargo, apenas y la morena era capaz de escucharlos; en su mente no había otra cosa más que la vocalista. Cuestionándose si se habría dado cuenta de su ausencia, si le buscaría…si le importaba. Pasados los minutos poco a poco las jóvenes se fueron retirando hasta que en gimnasio solo quedaron Korra y Jinora que ayudaban a Bumi a guardar el equipo.

\- ¿Estas segura de irte así? - cuestiono con preocupación la joven después de que Korra le comentara que aceptaba irse al templo de su familia.

-Si…- respondió al tiempo que terminaba de acomodar la última pelota de enteramiento en el saco. Jinora la observo con detenimiento y al ver el semblante cabizbajo que la castaña portaba decido no indagar más por el momento.

-Bien, ese caso déjame ayudarte con tus cosas, Tio Bumi trajo el auto por lo que pasar por tus maletas al departo será fácil-

-De acuerdo… Gracias Jinora-

Las historias que Bumi contaba en el camino al departamento eran hilarantes, pero no lo suficientes para alejar de la cabeza de Korra a aquella pelinegra. A cada metro que avanzaba se sentía más nerviosa. ¿Estaría ella en casa?,¿Asami le diría algo?... ¿Sería capaz de decir "adiós"? . Cuando menos lo supo ya había llegado al lujoso apartamento. Bumi aparco el auto justo en la entrada mientas el par de chicas entraban al edificio. La residencia parecía estar sola, por lo que sin preocupaciones recogieron las pertenencias de la sureña acomodándolas en sus respectivas maletas. Korra miro por última vez la que fue habitación por apenas unas horas, sin embargo, el poco tiempo que estuvo ahí se sintió realmente cómoda; talvez simplemente por el hecho de que era amplia o quizás por la decoración que le había fascinado… No, a quien engañaba, era porque sabía que a unos cuantos metros estaba ella.

Finalmente se encaminaron hacia la entrada donde la morena coloco las la copias de la llaves en el recibidor. Dio un rápido vistazo hacia atrás y antes de que pudiera tomar el picaporte de pronto se detuvo.

\- ¿Estás bien Korra? -

-Lo estoy…-

\- ¿Es por Opal no es verdad? – se atrevió preguntar Jinora dándose cuenta en ese momento como Korra trago en seco nerviosa ante la pregunta mientras también sus labios se apretaban. La morena agacho la mirada y al cabo de unos segundos por fin se atrevió a soltar aquello que le agobiaba.

-No tengo idea de cómo paso, yo… Solo me enamore de ella. Fui una tonta- su voz casi parecía quebrarse a cada palabra. Apretó los puños aun sin mirar a su acompañante; se sentía estúpida por sentir algo tan inconmensurable por una persona que apenas acababa de conocer… No quería encontrarse con esa mirada de Jinora que muy probablemente le diría lo mismo.

-Korra…- pero para su sorpresa estaba equivocada. La joven del templo aire poso gentilmente su mano sobre el hombro de la morena llamando su atención en el instante, encontrándose entonces con unos ojos castaños que le observaban con cariño y comprensión…

-Dime… ¿Ellas son pareja? -cuestiono Korra decidida a destruir su corazón esperando de esa forma poder olvidar lo que sentía.

-Ah decir verdad no lo sé, Asami es muy reservada en esos asuntos. Lo siento, tal vez ustedes dos deberían hablarlo. Tienes el derecho a saberlo ya que después de todo, sea lo que haya pasado entre ustedes Asami también fue participe al darte razones para sentirte de esta manera. –

-Tiene lógica. Pero, no me siento lo suficientemente confiada para hablar de eso ahora…-

-Toma tu tiempo, en el templo aire seguramente lograras despejar tu mente y ordenar tus ideas. – le comentó Jinora con una sonrisa levantando en el instante un poco el ánimo de Korra.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo la morena decidida a continuar. Su acompañante asintió saliendo entonces del espléndido apartamento de los Sato.

.

.

.

.

Pronto dos días más pasaron y su estadía en el templo aire había sido agradable hasta el momento. La familia de Jinora era muy amable a tal grado de hacerla sentir parte de la familia. Tenzin el padre de su amiga y también director de la universidad le dio la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos sugiriéndole en el instante que podía quedarse el tempo que quisiera. En verdad era como estar en casa, sin embargo, algo todavía le causaba cierta sensación de desasosiego en su interior. Y es que desde que dejo el apartamento de Asami no había sabido de ella, ni un mensaje, ni una llamada… Al parecer a la vocalista nunca le importo.

-¿Korra estas lista?- Jinora abrió de pronto la puerta de la habitación de la morena sobresaltándola ante la intempestiva entrada. Instante en que la sureña soltó el celular haciendo que este le diera de lleno en la cara al encontrándose jugando con el recostada boca arriba en la cama.

-Lo siento…-

-¿Que? ¿Lista para qué? – pregunto Korra mientras se sobaba la nariz aun aturdida por el golpe.

-La presentación de los chicos ¿recuerdas? Kai nos está esperando en la bahía Yue. -

 _Es cierto…ya es viernes. El concierto por el que estuvieron esperando. El contrato con la disquera._

Y aunque no lo quisiera, tenía que ir. Por Bolín…

-Estaré lista en unos minutos- dijo finalmente con resignación levantándose en busca de su abrigo.

.

.

El lugar se encontraba abarrotado y faltaban solo unos minutos para que los Black Stones se presentaran. Las bandas anteriores habían sido muy buenas por lo que el lograr el trato con la disquera sería una batalla muy reñida. Korra se sentía nerviosa, sabia lo mucho que Bolín había trabajado para llegar ahí, los esfuerzos que hizo la banda… lo que Asami arriesgo por seguir sus ideales…

-Korra…- Jinora le llamo con un tenue susurro mientras señalaba con la mirada al otro lado del recinto.

-Por ahí, esa es Opal-

Korra dirigió su vista a donde la de Jinora apuntaba, encontrándose entonces con una hermosa joven de tez morena y cabello corto; era delgada y de facciones finas… celos. En ese instante un sentimiento inusual comenzó a invadirla…

 _¿Pero qué derecho tengo yo a molestarme?, aquella chica es su amiga de la infancia… su amante…_

De pronto las luces se apagaron y los reflectores apuntaron al escenario. Asami aparecía entonces a escena con un atuendo que dejo en ese instante paralizado al público; caminaba lentamente hacia el micrófono portando un entallado y hermoso saco que delineaban perfectamente su delicada figura y agregado de una corbata, unos Jens negros desgastados acompañados de un par de cadenas que colgaban desde su cadera hasta bolsas de este. Tacones altos que le hacían lucir aún más sexy. Y luego una rosa, cayendo al suelo mientras sus pétalos se desprendían. Comenzó a sonar entonces el bajo seguido por la batería y la guitarra. Y luego la poderosa voz de la vocalista.

-Buenas noches. Somos los Black Sones- dijo Asami a través del micrófono y al instante el publico enloqueció.

En medio de los gritos Korra sentía como si estuviese desapareciendo, perdida totalmente en la chica frente ella. Maldijo entonces a Jinora por elegir ese lugar… por estar tan cerca de Asami…

Travel to the moon kimi wa nemuri yume wo toku  
Daremo inai hoshi no hikari ayatsurinagara

Tsuyoku naru tame wasureta egao  
Kitto futari nara torimodosu

Kizuite  
I'm here waiting for you  
Ima to wa chigau mirai ga attemo  
I'm here waitong for you  
Sakebitsuzukete  
Kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito wo tagutteru  
Ano koro no watashi me wo samasu you ni  
No need to cry

La mira jade de la vocalista choco entonces con la zafiro de la morena, observándola fijamente al tiempo que cantaba. Esta vez, esta melodía era para ella… Korra lo supo y enseguida bajo la mirada tratando de contener las lágrimas…

Travel in silence te wo nobaseba fureru no ni  
Kimi wa tooi sore wa omoide no naka no koto

Koe ga kikoeru me wo tojireba  
Chiisana itami sae itoshikute

Mitsumete  
I'm here waiting for you  
Kaze ni fukare hitori mayottemo  
I'm here waiting for you  
Sora wo miagete  
Zutto kokoro wa te wo hirogete mamotteru  
Ano koro no kimi ga furikaeru made  
No need to cry

(Feel something, feel nothing  
Listen closely, listen closely)  
Wide open ears  
Disarm the dream tickler  
In the constant moment  
(You will find me where it's quiet  
Listen closely, listen closely)  
Let the blood flow  
Through all the spaces  
Of the universe.

Cada vocablo, cada frecuencia que salía disparada de sus rojos labios iban cargadas de una poderosa pasión. Sentimiento que oprimió el corazón de la ojiazul, que le hizo vibrar cada fibra de su ser…

Kizuite  
I'm here waiting for you  
Ima to wa chigau mirai ga attemo  
I'm here waitong for you  
Sakebitsuzukete  
Kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito wo tagutteru  
Ano koro no watashi me wo samasu you ni  
No need to cry.

Apenas termino la canción, sofocada Korra salió al estacionamiento en busca de un poco de aire abriéndose camino rápidamente entre la muchedumbre hasta la salida de emergencia. El frio aire le golpeo de pronto en el rostro y con la respiración agitada se recargo en la pared más próxima que encontró. En su mente aquella melodía seguía haciendo eco una a una cada palabra, atorméntala nuevamente, confundiéndola y haciéndole creer en el significado de aquella balada. Y luego, el sonido de la pesada puerta abriéndose le hizo voltear.

Era ella, quien parecía igual de agitada que la morena.

-Asami yo…- La vocalista se acercó a Korra tomando su rostro entre las manos y sin dejarla terminar unió sus rojizos labios a los de ella. Quiso rechazarle, pensó en empujarla, pero sus sentimientos fueron más fuertes y ella más débil terminando cediendo a la dulce caricia. Enseguida llevo sus manos a la cintura de la peligra acercando así sus cuerpos y acrecentando el calor. Un beso desesperado, necesitado… Korra saboreaba el exquisito sabor de aquella boca, dejándose llevar por las emociones que le nublaban poco a poco la razón. Y entonces, de pronto un atisbo de lucidez cruzo su mente…

Rompió la caricia de manera brusca empujando a la vocalista lejos de ella. Asami la miro sorprendida mientras Korra frunció el ceño contemplándola con dolor…

Incapaz de articular palabra la morena negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus zafiros. Se dio la media vuelta y con premura regreso al interior del recinto para luego desaparecer….

Asami se quedó estoica… Bajo la mirada y luego busco en su saco la cajetilla de cigarros para tomar uno y llevarlo a sus labios. Luego, exhalo el humo grisáceo soltando un largo suspiro en el acto, y a continuación se llevó su mano al cuello donde la pequeña marca de otros besos yacía.


End file.
